Tomica Hero Rescue Saviors
by PSY-On
Summary: Possibly the only crossover between these two series. With the arrival of a new threat to life as we know it, the global response team known as Rescue Saviors will have to band together for justice, honor, peace, and jawbreakers. Now then, SAVE THE LIFE!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Tomica Hero series, Ed, Edd, n'Eddy, nor any other anime or series mentioned. The mysterious heroes, however, and the concept for Rescue Saviors, belong to me, Death, and Jin Shirinue.**

**Now that that's out of the way, it's time to SAVE THE LIFE! (gets double headshot by Jin and Death).**

**Tomica Hero Rescue Saviors: The Prologue-The Wolf Meets the Phoenix**

_Nine years ago…._

"Help! Somebody help!"

A trio of young boys was currently huddled together in a small, dark, closed space, screaming for help. What had started out as a peaceful day at Peach Creek Elementary turned into total chaos with the arrival of a devastating earthquake that destroyed all in its path. Peach Creek Elementary took the full force of it. Fortunately, there were no casualties and no one was hurt too severely. Unfortunately, the three young boys huddled together were trapped in the rubble when the 2 in yellow and green had run back into the crumbling building to save the third, who wore an orange shirt. Now, these three were currently trying to call for help.

"Somebody, please help us!"

The boy in yellow, undoubtedly the shortest 7-year-old you'd probably ever find, wore a yellow shirt with a single red stripe running down the middle and blue jeans with black sneakers, and three thin strands of blue a hair sticking out from his head. Standing beside him was a boy who was quite abnormal in appearance, wearing a red and white striped t-shirt underneath a green jacket with baggy blue jeans. Not only was he very tall for his age, he appeared to have YELLOW skin, apparently no chin, and one single brow beneath the orange fuzz atop his flat head.

"I-it's all my *hic!* fault!" The two boys turned to regard their orange clad friend, a pale, lanky young boy with neat blue shorts and-for some unknown reason- a black sock on his head, with only several strands of blond curls sticking out from the back. The two others frowned at this before the tall boy knelt down and patted the tearing boy on the shoulder,

"Chin up, bucko!" the tall boy said enthusiastically, though it was easy to tell his smile was strained.

"Yeah, sockhead, we've been in much worse scrapes than this!" the short boy said with a bitter smile as he looked at the wall of rubble around them. "Sockhead" looked up at his friends and weakly smiled.

"Thanks guys…"

"Hey! Is anyone in there!" came a slightly older male voice from the other side of the rubble, startling the three boys. Hearing a new voice, the three boys began yelling with more vigor.

"Please help us! We're trapped!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you out! Just stand back!" the voice stated as the trio huddled as far away from the rubble as they could. The three boys swore they heard guitar strings being plucked before a whirring sound was heard. Then, the rubble was suddenly blown away as "Sockhead's" eyes widened at what he saw. Standing where the rubble once stood were three figures, one of which was notably taller than the other two, signaling him as an adult. The other two figures, both roughly the same height, had were in what appeared to be strange armors, one a phoenix and the other a liger, both obscured by the blinding light.

"Are you boys okay? If so, then you might wanna get outta here," the liger themed figure said, his green visor flashing with each word. The boy in yellow and the boy in green nodded before running out into the light. The phoenix themed figure with the red visor noticed the boy in orange hadn't moved. Walking closer, he inspected the boy's swollen leg.

"Are you alright?" the figure asked, the orange-clad boy's eyes widening as he recognized the voice of the boy who found them.

"M-my leg won't move. I think I might've sprained my ankle," the orange clad boy said nervously. The figure remained silent for a moment before extending his hand.

"Need some help?"

"B-but what's your name?" The figure chuckled a little before responding.

"Tell me yours first."

"Eddward Peters. But my friends just call me Double D," Double D said as he reached for the figure's hand. As the figure responded, everything had faded to white.

"And I'm Marcus Flores."

Dibrave: And there! The prologue is finally done!

Jin: But why did it take so long?

Death: His mom took all of his rough drafts due to the cheesewheel incident.

Jin: …do I even want to know?

Dibrave: Not at all…..Look forward to the next chapter everybody!

Please R&R


End file.
